nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Hello, King May i become a citizen?? i have done 50 edits.Couplaohla 22:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :You sure will be made a citizen. I just have to catch up with a week's administration. Then I'll make you a citizen 08:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Parties I know you don't like parties but what can you do it's bound to happen i mean look at russia they only have one party and so does China so i think having 10 parties livens things uup and makes everyone happy... oh yay and look at my home country... of where i am right know... US there is only two parties and look at us when ever Obama proposes somthing those stupid Conservative Republicans shoot down every bill. So yay parties are good! Crystalbeastdeck09 15:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :One correction: Russia has more than one party now. As for the rest, parties sure have their positive influences, but they do bring new complications into the game. I prefer multiple parties over just two (because of the obvious polarization). 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yay they have more than one party but it's the Russian communist party the Russian socalist party the Russian democratic party and such so yay...Crystalbeastdeck09 15:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! You don't know how much we needed you; without you it's a mess here.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks OWTB. And yes, I know... Kinda of silly to know what a mess it becomes if I'm just off for a week (!). I suppose it's not healthy to think of my summer holiday already... 18:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, I'm glad you're around, OWTB . Seen Alex lately? 08:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he's still active, but he left for vacation last friday. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's alright. 06:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Media newspaper Should we create one? Pierlot McCrooke 16:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That could be incorporated into LQ, no? Edward Hannis 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ads Could you please check out why my newly uploaded advertisement doesn't work on the page LTV. The problem is that is should show for images in a slideshow (it's a gif-file), which it doesn't. De file works if you just put on a page, than it really shows you the 4 images, in the ads bar, it won't work kind regards Jon Johnson 19:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I already fixed the problem for you and explained it on my talk page. It has to do with the definition for pixelation you added. 08:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I would like to apply. Name is Matthew Thompson and I currently live in the bellevue apartments. Thanks.Ligency 13:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll arrange that. Thanks, 06:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am now finally a citizen!! Yey!Ligency 09:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Seals Your highness, could you perhaps design a seal for the former DEE and the current DEET? Thank you, 14:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get working on that :) 06:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive Perhaps you could place a bit of your talk page in an archive? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Was thinking of that myself too . 18:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Citzenship Name: Katherine Calathriner Biological Sex: Female Lovian residence: on my user page. --Catherine 00:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Miss Katherine, I must inform you that you will not be made a citizen. Wikia has just confirmed me you share IPs with Brenda Young, which we in fact suspected all along. I will put a notice on your (and Brenda's) talk pages concerning a sanction. Further comment will be welcome by e-mail and by e-mail only. 08:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Could you please inform me how is the new secretary of Foreign Affairs? I can't find back the page on which it has been written down. Mäöres is still interested in hosting a Lovian Embassy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The page would be Medvedev II Government and the secretary is Lars Washington. I support a (re)new(ed) Lovian-Mäörian relationship. 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. I'll ask him :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Maybe you could also send a mail about Marcus Villanova to wiki staff about checkusering? Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :How so? 09:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Couplaohla shares typing traits with Villanova. It seems he is a sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Then send an e-mail . I already send e-mails on a weekly basis. They must think I'm paranoid (which I am not, most of my claims proved right). 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do that Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have send the mail. I will tell you the results Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How dare you accuse me of something so stupid yes we are friends born in yonkers NY and are both 15, I ME invited him to this site. Just to tell you I never check My E-mail because i forget the password. Marcus Villanova 17:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stocks? Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, euh, why not? 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Then add your name Pierlot McCrooke 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad call, Dimi, cable technology is out-dated. 09:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we could design a high quality systrem with TINA Pierlot McCrooke 09:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I just bought some stocks aswell. Always a nice to invest in something "new"... besides: the Donia's never have to worry about money anyway! Dr. Magnus 09:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :TINA already developed a wireless broadcasting system that combines traditional radio-waves with cell-phone based technology. 09:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Lovian Cable Company would be interested Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only difficulty is that the LCC works with an analog cable signal. You would have to convert your entire infrastructure to radio towers. 09:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problemo. Company is not started yet with providing cable Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess you can contract me then. Let me now when you have build your radio towers 09:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably at the end of march. we have started building our towers in demcember 2009 Pierlot McCrooke 09:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, shall I add the contract to TINA's page or do you want to wait a little while longer? 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You could add it Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Our construction work has finished Pierlot McCrooke 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Did you see Andy's highway plan and Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, both really good. Can I change some little things 'bout Beaverwick? Good proposal though 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can. BTW i created the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite good. I am very happy, Pierlot, that you are on the good track. You know you can count on my support when you contribute positively 14:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine with me Pierlot McCrooke 14:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way: what will you do with Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just changing some details . No big deal. 14:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you also going to change the history? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heyheyhey :p I'm not a dog you call every five minutes! 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I amsorry. Will you change the history of Beaverwick or not? Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Just did. 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: What will you do with Rocket Whispering? Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think that's up to Martha. 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Martha isnt very active Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you design the flag and seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i Could, give a sugestion shield i'll have it up in no time!?!?!?Marcus Villanova 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok/ But it might be not the final one Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In 3 mins check the Beaverwick talk page i'll upload the seal not the flag that's still in the works! Marcus Villanova 18:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Dimtri can upload a better seal? Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will yopu respond??? Pierlot McCrooke 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, stop yelling. I'm not a taxi driver. 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Iam sorry if i am yelling . But when will you upload a seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You have a seal, don't you? 18:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I have but i think Beaverwick needs better imagery Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'll look at it. I'm just too busy keeping track of those **** infants. 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: The infants are away Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Question goodmarrow lol i can't belive i just said that but goodmarrow young HRH i have aquestions that i have asked yuri but since your the top person around here are is a question that John and I disscused. *When is the next census because population is sky rockiting! I was not present for the last census and Joe johnson is it? also came and my friend john and all these other people like owen but he never seems to play in Lovia anymore so thats that. Marcus Villanova 17:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :We don't keep censuses at a defined rate. Also, our demographics haven't shifted that much because most new inhabitants barely bought homes. 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Free Republic of Hurbanova Ik heb deze pagina geschreven, omdat we wat gebeurd is niet omheen moeten lopen. Verwijder 'm a.u.b. niet. Ik heb trouwens enkele oude discussies destijds gelezen (rond 30 maart 2008) en eigenlijk viel het best wel mee, m.u.v. de bewerkingsoorlog op de pagina Hurbanova dan.. 't Staat zo neutraal mogelijk geschreven :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's okay. I know you are rather capable of doing that - unlike some other people... Haven't seen the article yet, but I have faith in you OWTB. 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw you've seen it now. Thanks for the corrections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I appreciate your initiative. 18:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mail Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. It appears the user Couplaohla shares an IP with Crystalbeastdeck09 as well as Bob Love. Let us know if you have any other questions. Best, Sarah This is what i got about Villanova Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you forward me this e-mail, please? 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: will you block Villanova? Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you do not do this, Dimitri. Villanova said he knows several people from NY who are on this site. Perhaps they are personaly friends? Please talk to him first: Villova is a monarchist leftist who was the mastermind behind the meeting that is to be held. He is a fine user, very valuable. Dr. Magnus 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia confirmed that he is a socky Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierius: People are never blocked based on their political views or the support of the monarchy. ::::::What concerns blocking these users, I will investigate the matter. I will send an e-mail to all admins for their opinion on this, and I will try to contact this user or these users. Please do not interfere with the investigation. 16:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK. I think that is good to do Dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I shall not interfere with this case any further, your majesty. I was just giving you a piece of my mind: personally I like this person, that's just all! Dr. Magnus 16:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello, my king. I would like here rollback status for reverts. I'm rollback on RoWikicity and sysop and bureaucrat on stq.nation. Thanks, and my regards, Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry. It is not customary on Wikination to grant users rollback rights. We don't want users to get into rollback conflicts. 15:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then you could give me sysop rights? I have a pretty good experience, and I promise I will not do a bad job king, thank you. Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Dutch there's an expression that says "let us see first, and let us then believe." Only those users who have proven loyal, just and correct, who respect the site's regulations and who have done great things for the progress on this site, only those have been given admin rights. And do you know why? Because all other wikinations who granted admin rights to all honest and good people, are now broke and rotten. You see? :) 16:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No:)) I am a loyal man all wikination's and care at all do not remain abandoned, and you see that trying to do work on all. If you give me this chance I will prove to be loyal. Magnus was just arguing with a stupid made me the nerves. Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well then, you'll just have to be patient . Full trust from the community in you is crucial and that is something you don't get within a week. 16:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: See my other accounts please, I have experience brother! Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Why did you delete my column? Pierlot McCrooke 15:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You wanted it deleted yourself. You were the one who put the "delete" tag on it at first. Dr. Magnus 15:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Not on my column! Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It was goddamn empty! That's why. The magazine your empty column was in even didn't exist anymore. 16:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you could at least have put it in a archive Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will. I'm working on that. By the way, nobody stops you from doing that yourself... 16:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Privacyschending Je weet dat dat niet mag van de Loviaanse wet he :( Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alles wat ik over jou te weten gekomen ben, stond openlijk op het internet - ik heb niets geschonden. (and now back to English) 18:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but you make me parnoia, please do these tricks again, and i have to start a trial Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't, I won't . 18:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, you make yourself paranoia. Dr. Magnus 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please stop those discussions, Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do not even want to know who you are, Pierlot. Neither does anyone else. But you cannot stop human curiosity. Dr. Magnus 19:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But the discussion stops here. I'm off, btw. 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Production Could you be the producer of The Unfortunate Famine? -- 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be pleased . Good topic, btw. 17:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Second Chamber did you alreadys see my new proposal in SC? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot, stop asking me "did you see" questions. Of course. There's not a single thing I haven't seen on my wiki. Who do you think I am. 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just letting you know Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to, thanks. 18:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nazi Drabo Doorian ís a nazi. He calls himself that. So why can I not give him that nickname? Also: it was Bucu who put it in the article, not me. Why do you defend people like him and Honecker? Dr. Magnus 16:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Be wise, ignore them, they are only Meatpuppets... --Lars Washington 17:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I'll try to... they're blocked anyway. Also, Brenda Young was one of them aswell... To bad, I liked her a great deal. Dr. Magnus 17:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New City Tryout I'm working on a new city, or something smaller, I don't now how it is called here in Lovia. Could you please check it out, it currently stands on my User Page and I don't now wether it is possible to build a new one, and if if so to place it next to railways, because as you can see I've provided an industrial and an public station. thx Jon Johnson 16:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :hamlet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you seen my try out? I don't know how cities and others are called, but in my opinion hamlet's (I've only seen some I suppose) are a little smaller aren't they? Jon Johnson 21:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E mail Sorry but i don't know your e-mail or anything and also i thought you could have more than one account sorry i relize that was totally stupid. Again very sorry from, Marcus Villanova 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitr, i think he wanted to control multiple characters Pierlot McCrooke 20:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think this can be seen as a situation in which Marcus didn't know the rules, maybe we should work on a page where the very basic rules of this wiki are explained... Maybe I could help Jon Johnson 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) again sorry the rules page would be nice. Marcus Villanova 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i know your on now? Marcus Villanova 15:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Just have a minute, I'm writing a text on your talk page :) 15:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Restore pages Could you please restore Newport and Talk:Newport? As you perhaps know there is a railway dividing Newport in a northern section and a southern section. I'm planning to make a natural environment of the southern section (which is the largest part of the neighborhood) in order to protect it better (you could call it an experiment somehow). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, for a person so into language, this piece of text is barely understandable . Could you specify why you need the town back? 15:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The language might be a clue :P It's getting a little bit bored and that's why I'm creating maps on landj.wikia. At the moment I want to "broaden my horizon" a bit, so I want to work a bit with natural environments and the location of Newport (just east of Hurb) is a good spot. In order to know the amount of space I have, I need to have the map on Newport (which is deleted), so I can see where buildings like 23 Millstreet are exactly located. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So you just want it for a moment, for your own use? Then I'll restore it and move it to your namespace. 15:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, please also move the talk page then (if one exists, I don't really know..). If it's ready I'll move it to the name the new park will get. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome. 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Towns I know there is alot of towns around in Lovia poping up but i've created one on my user page please check it out i hope to make it a new Hamlet but if not attach it to another town. I wrote Villanova or Nova lake on the names of some of the things but i just wanted to fill the titles in. Thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Marcus. We appreciate your willingness to expand Lovia. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no need for new towns. Maybe later, I'd say. 07:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure we couldn't start a little green 'hamlet on Love Island, Seven?Marcus Villanova 23:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I meant no harm. Drabo13 08:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate your apologies. I hope this will be reflected in your behavior 12:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Trust me sir, it will. I am awfully glad you defended me from those bastards and removed the insulting image of "me". Hitler with an afro wig: it makes no sense whatsoever! Thanks for defending me there and deleting the image. I am not the type of man who forgets things like this. Drabo13 08:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Also I am glad with the citizen rights you have granted me, despite our obvious political differences. Drabo13 08:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did only what was just. But be more careful in your language. 12:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Interested Are you interested in Llamada? Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not particularly. 12:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you wan to edit there? Pierlot McCrooke 12:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Even I must admit, Your Majesty, that Pierlot has managed to contribute very well to that site under a new identity. He has impressed and suprised us all. Perhaps you would also like to pay us a visit, Dimitri? Dr. Magnus 13:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks guys, it looks very nice indeed. But I have this site already to worry about :) 18:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can do some small things there Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unlike some, I prefer the long and good over the rapid and unfinished. 18:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We really need people like you at Llamada Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And so am I needed here . I suppose you'll find enough Llamadans to populate Llamada. 18:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why not make Yuri the king, and take a break from here go to llamada? Pierlot McCrooke 19:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's an idea xD. 19:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Btw: there are no irritating wikia staff there Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't find them irritating. They're helpful. 19:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think they limit wikis. BTW apoo find them irritating. They actually dwing wikis to become part of wikia. And that is wrong Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, you must be right (because you're explanation is so transparant and coherent). 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't be mislead, Dimitri. The statistics of ''Llamadawiki.nl basically speak for themselves - we do not lack active users. But they are always welcome, nonetheless! Dr. Magnus 19:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's quite notable that there are 25 active users, while there are only 15 registered.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the spirit of shared databases ;). It's even more notable that this list is even more than 15 ;) (apoo) 22:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes Dimi, just migrate. You can leave the country to me; I'm cool, like Fonzie! 07:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your the Fonz? I always knew... don't you jump over no sharks please! Dr. Magnus 07:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Will Yuri hit a juke box and it magically start playing music!Marcus Villanova 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didn't know you guys were into the Fonzman like that. 15:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not i actually hate Happy days the prase is cool AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!! Marcus Villanova 21:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think the naïvety of sheer optimism has its charm. Nonetheless I share your opinion: Happy Days is a silly show, concealing the harsh reality of the US in the 50's and 60's. 09:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yuri: name me one single sitcom that isn't silly! Dr. Magnus 11:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Thin Blue Line, Fawlty Towers, ... mostly the older british television. These shows are top-notch, absolutely hilarious but never become 'silly'. 09:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Me love those series Jon Johnson 09:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fuwlty tower LOL even though i'm young i LOVE the classics Bugs bunny, Fawlty towers, Alfie, Out of towners, Hitchcock, and and frankly honey i don't give a damn!Marcus Villanova 22:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri Always when I see your name it reminds my of Dimitri de ezel. Very sad song, especially the last part :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, very funny Jon Johnson 16:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) That's not a compliment I suppose . I understand the name link, but I hope you don't think of me as "a lazy donkey" 16:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Your majesty, a donkey is many things but definetely not lazy! They are very stubborn animals, but also clever and hard workers. So you '''do fit the description! Dr. Magnus 18:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, your name just reminds me of the song (kindertrauma :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::A very sad song indeed. I believe this song is to cruel for the public generally associated with B&A. And it doesn't make sense either: sailing a donkey from Santorini to Tanger?? Like they don't have enough donkeys in Morocco... 11:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The song was written well before de verzonken stad had been made up. It originally was placed in Spain, so then it would make more sense. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ciudaţi mai sînteţi :)) Sorry for my romanian language, guten-abend und Ich vermisse zu reden! Erwin // ''discussion'' 12:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Interesting... 17:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm happy because on nl.nation Olivier Bommel made desysop of Magnus Erwin // ''discussion'' 18:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would watch my mouth if I were you, Misterrr... I will have my rights back in no time... Dr. Magnus 19:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Provoceren kan die wel ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Talking 'bout me? 17:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel you you onspoken? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::No :). I am not provoking anything in an improper way: I only make clear what has been hidden for a while. 18:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have never tried to hide my past. I did find it wise not to bring the episode up, but hey, who cares, it's the truth. I was a follower of Uncle Dietrich, off-wikia. But the past is the past, can't do anything about it. Dr. Magnus 19:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::True . We forgive you, just as we forgave Pierlot. 19:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel a bit milder about Pierlot after talking to him on the IRC of another wikia... he is a pretty poor little guy, and I kinda feel sorry for him and his... condition... so, with that in mind, I would like to become a little less hard on the little fellow. Dr. Magnus 19:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Demolishing Train Village I think Bucu destroyed it. and also it has failed, so it think it should be demolsihed. What do you think? Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're being silly. 08:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm confused: Bucu destroyed it and now it has to be destroyed? Either it is or it is to be. 10:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot means that Bucu "ruined" it, "wasted" it, "spoiled" it, made it "dull" or something like that. And Pierlot therefore no longer wants it. But Pierlot, we don't do townocide here! 10:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::He could leave it to the care of someone else ;-) 10:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, TV is awefully close to the Emeralds and Donia Castle... the Donia Clan could take over the city! I will become the mayor and Donianize it! Dr. Magnus 11:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Or dudezize :P I'm Bucurestean 12:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Neol was successfully dudezized! Dr. Magnus 12:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Maybe we should invite Dudez on Wikination? :P Bucurestean 12:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is April Fool's! Erwin // ''discussion'' 12:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Then degrade it to a NC neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke 06:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Inviting Dudez would be a great idea... Dr. Magnus 07:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only afraid that I will get accused for using sockpuppets ;) Bucurestean 09:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mount Bellevue The discovery doesn't fit our history well. (18th century...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It is just like the discovey of Lovian in the 15th century Pierlot McCrooke 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) BLOck You may block me infinite. I am really hating this chagrins place Pierlot McCrooke 07:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :As I must have told everybody a hundred times, we at Wikination don't block people for silly reasons. Good luck wherever fate taketh thou. 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It is myself and if it want a block for myself then i want one. So do please Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, block 'm. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I won't. If you're a good kid, you'll just walk off. Who the **** do you think I am? I am not your mom who has to keep you away from the cookies, am I. Be good, and stay away, or be equally good and stay. I don't give a root. Just don't bother me with your silly nagging. 15:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::THen ia m going to Wikia Staff Pierlot McCrooke 15:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To get blocked??? Hahahaha. You are like the opposite of Pierius xD 15:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes. To get blocked here. I think i am not needed here. I am contactable at LLamadawiki Pierlot McCrooke 15:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Believe it or not but I will sure miss you... 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Make love, not war ^^. Bucurestean 11:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Could the real John Lennon please stand up? 16:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Again: a block I request a infinite block for myself Pierlot McCrooke 17:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Check your mail Pierlot McCrooke 18:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. 18:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Again check your mail please Pierlot McCrooke 18:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##llamada-nl Could you please come at that chat channel. You are serious. That is why i want you because there is a nonsense discussion Pierlot McCrooke 12:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Chart ummm... at the page MOTC Andy is listed twice and Harold Freeman isn't listed at all.. oh and also i feel weird asking this but if pierlot is gone can i have his spot? Marcus Villanova 15:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh right. Stupid mistake of mine . Pierlot hasn't officially left his position, btw. And if he had, you still couldn't take over his position :) That's only by election. 15:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm trying to upload the new version, but seemingly the database is blocked... 15:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) State elections? They were planned for February :) What still needs to be done? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing the happen every two years? It's early but i'll defenitly be runing for govenor!Marcus Villanova 22:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I Shall Leave As you have likely noticed, I have been missing for awhile now, and this is largely to to activities where politics can be applied in a more interesting manner for me. I have come to terms with the fact that because I do not make a regular appearance, though I am nonetheless expected to, I waste your time. This is why I must announce my leaving. I may return in a few months, should I come around to it with enough time on my hands, but this, I doubt. As for what the media should say, I'd like to have my final wish here in Lovia to make this a story of my dissapearance rather than leaving. I've had a great time in Lovia, but it seems to me that I cannot continue, or at least for now. Consider this my official good-bye, and au revoir. Edward Hannis 22:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is a pity. Are you really sure, Edward? Because you are a man of great value --Bucurestean 09:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OKAY STOP first peirlot then you why you don't need to go on everyday but if you just wanna go on do so. You should stay and so should peirlot!Marcus Villanova 20:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm not saying I shall never return. I'm just saying that you should not expect me for a few months. I'm busy with other things. It's not at all because of any of you, or anything. I just need to take a break for awhile. Edward Hannis 00:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, but i was thinking like damn this people are droping like flies.Marcus Villanova 20:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry to hear you'll be leaving us, Edward. You were a great, independent editor indeed, and I want you to know that we have always appreciated your contributions. Of course, you'll be welcome again if you decide to visit us . I would just like to know one thing pro forma: will you officially leave the Congress to which you were elected? 11:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Off-topic: I am going to leave as MOTC Pierlot McCrooke 11:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Why ? --Lars Washington 13:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, exodus from WLP! Only two big parties in Congress... Bucurestean 13:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Allow my position to be clear: you may not speak ill of me, thinking you are not under my eyeline. I am still watching Lovia, just no longer participating. I am still MOTC, and if there is something that you people are messing up, I will not hesitate to save you. Other than that, I am no longer active for you guys. I might make a comment every two weeks or so to check-in or to make a vote on something I feel strongly about. However, when I do come back, I cannot promise to be a Waldener. Sorry, WLP, but I do not feel that this party has reached its goals. Edward Hannis 22:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for this information. Hope to see you again soon. Greetings, 07:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Election Since Peirlot and Edward are both gone we should probaly hold a election right away. Just saying. Marcus Villanova 21:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Edward hasn't left (see above) and Pierlot still has to be confirmed. Even so, there is no urgent need for new Members of the Congress at the very moment. What we do need is some people in Congress who dare to f-cking dó something. 07:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Our nation is really inactive it seems. I think the Kenson System will do good Pierlot McCrooke 07:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The Kenson System, is that the one that failed in Libertas? xD 07:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was your Statshervorming. The Kenson system worked quite well Pierlot McCrooke 07:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I only remember a series of wars after the Kenson system was instituted, and total political non-activity. That is btw why I wasn't there ^^ 07:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Congress I hereby officially resign from Congress Pierlot McCrooke 07:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for letting us know. I wish you the best! 07:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That means that your proposal has been accepted :P Bucurestean 07:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed it will. But this was not the way I wanted it to happen :( 07:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hamlet I want Train Village to be a hamlet. If you dont do that, i will have to move all articles about train village to the usersopace Pierlot McCrooke 11:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Great, and that would be called vandalism. Stop asking silly things Pierlot, I am not even listening. 11:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::TRain Village is not worth a town status .Even Bucus plans have failed. It could be made a Hamlet or neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke 12:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Now you have to give me unlimited block Pierlot McCrooke 12:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi --Lars Washington 15:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :As my different trials to get into conversation with yourselves are being ignored, I take it, something is very, very wrong. Would someone please be so kind as to inform me if (!) and what (!) I have been doing wrong? If you prefer me to p... off, fine with me, but please then have the courtesy to let me know. --Lars Washington 16:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is all just a misunderstanding. I certainly am not ignoring anyone! 12:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know what's going on Aesop... I think this must be a misunderstanding indeed. You, my best friend, would be among the last I'd ever ignore. I hope this is cleared out a bit? Greetings, 11:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) hello i want very much to be an lovian! how can i become a lovian? what i should do for this? thanks alot! Safari Why did you stop using it? Just curious Pierlot McCrooke 19:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Slow cold start. I now use Chrome - not perfect, but better. 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Book cover Could you perhaps design a book cover for my novel Swattushden? I have no experience doing that. Percival E. Galahad 09:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be glad to. Could you give me some facts and figures, things you want to see incorporated in it? Grtz, 12:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) New Kid In Town Hello, I'm very new to Wiki Nation..and it seems your the supreme ruler, and I just wanted to say "Hi". Also I really like Discovery Isle..would you mind If I gave it some history?Perryz101 19:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there and welcome! It's always nice to see a new face. Feel free to 'pimp' Discovery Isle but make sure it fits with the rest of our history. So no indigenous tribes or an independent pirate state. If you need any help, just ask! 06:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, and welcome in Lovia! Jon Johnson 12:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the guidelines can work.. I've already added some history.Perryz101 21:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey! Well, you're right saying I'm partly in charge (I'm the constitutional king), but I'm certainly not a dictator or something of the kind . About Discovery Isle: we were - before you arrived - having a discussion about what to do with the island. We'll continue it on the isle's talk page. 07:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Crap Do not write crap about Hessel Doorian in the newspapers! Only positive things... the IGP wishes "positive attention", not negative. Drabo13 11:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't write any of those articles. And if I had, I would defend them. We respect rights and freedoms here. 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, the newspapers have the right to publish what they want! Jon Johnson 16:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as it remains based on facts of course :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, freedom of speech (without trying to advertise a brand :p) is a really necessary topic which need to be respected! Jon Johnson 17:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Rugby http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:International_Rugby_Games. see the full report... mabey it'll help bring our nation out of the attacks also check out what the players had to say post game...Nova Times Marcus Villanova 21:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Also remember the Gangs of Lovia page i once made can i make a Violence in Lovia Page I haven't been here long but has there been other horrible incidents?Marcus Villanova 21:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Eh... Quite a lot I'd say, but I guess most older users are trying to forget them :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I see then no page?Marcus Villanova 19:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Excuse me? 19:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean no page about the violence?Marcus Villanova 19:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Amin I have got strong feelings he is a sockie. Pierlot McCrooke 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothign wrong if I ask for a checkuser? Pierlot McCrooke 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to, Pierlot. The site administration is taking care of things. But thanks anyway :) 19:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry bur i also think he's DD of the IGP or what's his new name HD?Marcus Villanova 19:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::HD, I also though of that connnection to Draboo Pierlot McCrooke 19:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::But that is drabo's new chareter.Marcus Villanova 20:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Second chamber (about the states) SInce i'm not a MOTC i like to point out I love the US system as i proposed in Febuary but in this case hers how it should go Slyvania - 5 Reps Kings - 2 Reps Oceana - 3 Reps Seven - 1 Rep Sofasi - 2 Reps and each state 2 Senators. I guess there would have to be a better system for the first chamber or Reps.Marcus Villanova 20:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) oh and you said Cali, had 54 reps it has 55;]Marcus Villanova 20:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) train companies fault I've been traveling around the lovian country, and I have to admit that our countryside is rather marvelous, but yet I have some remarks. When I arrived in NCIA, it were all trains off Pacific Railroad Company, and one station further, namely Malipa, I didn't spot any trains of this company, can you explain this to me, because I haven't reached Malipa, by foot, It would be more logical when there was some kind of trasition station when trains of this company and Newhaven connect would meet Jon Johnson 20:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :thought the two would merge.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's correct, I read the same thing somewhere, but recently I haven't heard a thing about it Jon Johnson 20:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::that's how it goes in lovia, too much ambition, too little true actions. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's why everything needs to change, I support your state reform plans, but it needs some additional info, and maybe we ought to create an extra page where everyone can work on this, it needs to be done! Jon Johnson 20:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't see a future for a working lovia anymore srry. Been around here for much too long and found out the truth :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think your words are true Pierlot McCrooke 20:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hey, not to pessimistic! We'll get through this, everyone needs to make some minor concessions! Jon Johnson 20:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Giving up everything I've worked for for three years isn't a minor concession :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Jon Johnson 20:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oceana is OWTB's work of his life. Bucurestean 20:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the state, but why should it become an autonomous region? Look to Yugoslavia they had some great times till war broke out Jon Johnson 20:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Cause they want to abolish ALL STATES. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The state would remain, and the responsibilities would be given to the mayors, am I right? Jon Johnson 20:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::No not really :( Bucurestean 20:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But suppose it would, could you live with it? Jon Johnson 20:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: It doesn't sound logical, why would we have States if the Mayors are the ones who decide? Bucurestean 20:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The problem is that the current amount of users is to low to have and a congress and governors and mayors, these post are mostly occupied by one and the same, which isn't logical too Jon Johnson 20:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::But what to do about the inactivity of the government and the Congress, which seem to be less functioning than the Mayors and the Governors (when there were) of some states --Bucurestean 20:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We could merge the two in some kind of a bicameral system, in that way the functions under the support of one and the same person would be alright Jon Johnson 20:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I doubt if it would work, because if one of the chambers becomes inactive, what to do then? The risk would be too high. Bucurestean 20:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Or one chamber where all political function are represented, we should respect a limit per state obviously, everyone who has one or more function gets only one vote Jon Johnson 20:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I collected some ideas of you all and combined them into one proposal. I'm sure you two will like most of it, have a look in the First Chamber. Deleting pages I'm sure you had your reasons for deleting the Royal Palace Raid or wathever but it seems that some people wanted to keep the article. I'm not judging the deletion but it might have been nice if you had given people some more time to react against the 'marked for deletion' template. 13:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :See User talk:Regaliorum. 14:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, policy. Understood. 14:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::But thanks anyway for trying to solve it :) 14:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Reclame Keek ik even op Lovia, zag ik toch wel reclame staan voor hotels in Londen. Het St. Giles hotel onder andere. Klinkt dat niet als muziek in de oren :) ? Mut. :Translation --> I had a look over at Lovia and of all things I saw an add about hotels in London, one of them was the Saint-Giles Hotel. Doesn't that sound lovely? :We would appreciate it if you tried to do this in English, just for our users who don't speak Dutch. Thanks! 14:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::(You didn't translate the Mut. Yuri ;).) Thanks for the translation and goodbye. I guess I'm not a new user after all ;). I left Wikipedia etc. a long time ago, it was nice, but never will be nice again. Bye! :::Nice to have had you around though . Bye, 14:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm being curious now: how is this mystery IP? 14:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Five letters, starts with an s :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No way! Is he still alive? I haven't heard of him for about 2 years by now!! 14:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What are you hinting at? No, it's not "him", whoever that be. (@Yuri: I'll text you.) 14:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'm seeing ghosts then. Do note that I probably wont text you back - my phone is being funny. If things still are the same I will get the message, eventually. 15:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It was just Jolien Yuri. Not a ghost or whatever ;). :Funny to have an outsider here. Feel welcome and don't pay too much attention to the silly things you might discover here. 15:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, an outsider. And I don't pay any attention, the crazy stuff just makes me laugh. It's funny to see how different people can be on the internet. That's why I like the real life so much. Talking to people IRL is so much nicer. :::I feel the need to quote: 'We are not just one and undifferentiated being, our personality is like a diamond which can only shine because it has so many facets.' 15:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Train Village I also made changes to Train Village and you undid them all the time. This is like that, but more worse! Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ##llamada-nl (2) Could you please come online at that chat channel and have a PM discussion with Pierius? Pierlot McCrooke 13:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :He is offline Pierlot McCrooke 13:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Would that be PM as in 'Prime Minister'? Otherwise he can always mail me (joerivdsATlive.be) 13:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::No. Personal Message Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see, and since he's blocked here... 13:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Our king does apologize for his lack of action at the moment... The weather is good, and that means that I'm in a study mood (yes, I am strange). But I'm following what's happening. I'll be writing some of the proposal soon (perhaps tonight). Thanks anyway, especially you Bucu, for taking care of business! 15:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Invite Dear King, I would like to invite you for a private conversation at my place in Little Europe. --Bucu 12:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure . Don't you see me, I'm waiting for you in the TJ Park . 12:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::? - an ignorant passant who was just walking by thought he recognized the King and a MOTC. Almost without thinking he took his cellphone and made a snapshot of the two men shaking hands. He walked on as his mobile phone was processing the image. The man stopped. The picture was so blurry you could barely distinct the figures from the background. He turned around to give it another try, but there was no-one there. He stared into the park for another ten seconds and then he walked away, silently. 12:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I never saw a novelist in you . Perhaps you could ask Percival for a fantasy collaboration 12:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::This fun, I like this --Lars Washington 13:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have my moments. I like twisting non-linear plots, with lots of scenes that don't have any relation to the story and silent figures of which we know almost nothing - not even what they feel or think. A mixture of existentialist and psychoanalytic influences. 13:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about a snapshot, of drinking to many beers at a party :p (some will know what I'm talking about) Jon Johnson 14:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Psssst, is occupied with virtual surrealism, and that, is serious business --Lars Washington 14:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What, drinking too much beer, which I'm actually going to do during the next few hours? Bucu 17:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Johnson: you are not getting my point here, my point is that too much beer only poses a problem when combined with the excessive use of several other alcoholic beverages as there are wines, martini's, black russians and cuba libré's. 07:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay , Was only saying it Jon Johnson 14:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Dutch politics / Humour http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEjNvX6ppas :D Bucu 17:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Whaha . Seriously, this can't be a real campaign? xD 17:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A quote of hers: "Ik ben niet links, ik ben niet rechts. Ik ben recht-door-zee." xD 17:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I love it! :D Bucu 17:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're voting for her? 17:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That would be something like: "Do I want to be kicked out?" :) Bucu 17:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Haha. Strange person, that Verdonck. She sounds like a populist. Reminds me of Dedecker in Belgium (party: LDD, named after himself), though it's different with him. 17:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Hell yeah she is a populist. Or what about Geertjes film about muslims, which begins with a Romanian airplane landing on Schiphol :S http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZIWLcqgW5o Bucu 17:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Populism is an efficient way to get votes. People don't like to hear the truth because it's complicated, racial prejudices and social labeling are way easier to explain problems. 10:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Correct. However, Wilders is losing popularity and Verdonk will possibly not get a seat in our Second Chamber. Luckily, cause the only thing she can say is "weg, weg" . Bucu 11:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is deleting one of your hobbies? :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :You bet 19:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Ooswesthoesbes#footer . Bucu 10:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What... ...are the political parties here that matter? BastardRoyale 14:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :You can check our politics tutorial. 15:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes i edit the page at least once every week, so it'll be up to date.Marcus Villanova 21:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) For the good of Lovia Long live Magnus! The king will fall! :When will they ever learn? For the good of Lovia, opposition can be made in a peaceful way. 16:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The king is sitting on a stable and well-built chair . If I fall, it's only half a meter before I hit the soft wooden floor 16:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Which is covered with a layer of red velvet, right? 16:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::... NOT . Oh, the palace floor. That would be navy blue velvet 16:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::What an ugly color for a throne room. Couldn't they hire a better designer? 16:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::AUWTCH! You want me to go blind? 16:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe something with a lot of mirrors like in Versailles, you would certainly like that. Or something like this! 17:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We are not amused. 17:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah sure, 'we' are - Royal plural I guess 17:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed, my dear Subject. We tend to use the majestatic plural. (Actually, I don't like it :p 17:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe we (is that you or the both of us?) should use a Caesarian third-person. I He would certainly like that. What do you guy''s'' say? 17:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maybe a Caesarian third-person, but then feminine? The king, she ... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Troubles UMMMM can't you track the IP of that guy oh and Dimi how long of a ban did you give Perius and Drabo. Perius is right now as bad as Drabo right now!!!Marcus Villanova 21:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the comment he posted on your talk page? Dimitri already mailed to the wikia staff since we can't arm ourselves against an alternating IP. I'm confident we will find a solution though. 05:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) Thanks! Even though your the admin I still think you deserve a Thanks for voting for the LLCP and Marcus Villanova Thank you every much! Marcus Villanova 00:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy I was thinking about this hard, and I still dont understand...if your a Monarch, werent you chosen to by God?, I'm not trying to be rude I just seen all other Monarchies around the world who have a Religion backing them up.-- 19:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think Albert II of Belgium believes he is 'chosen by God'. Most - if not all - European monarchs accept that they are there out of tradition, it is history and not religion that explains the facts. In fact, ever since the French Revolution the bourgeois elite and the common people had more power than the nobility. Just think of the July Revolution (1830) that replaced Charles X with the 'elected' Jean Philippe d'Orléans. 07:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right. Also, our Lovian monarchy is only "monarchial" in a couple of aspects: the ruling monarch is not chosen, but inherits the throne; the king is a Member by Right in Congress... In many ways, the Lovian king is like a senator for life with some executive powers. 07:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Japan I think the downtown area is nice, could this be ok?, 2B Democracy Avenue,---Sunkist- 11:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :We want to build an embassy. I think it is a good location. An alternative is 6 Law Street. 15:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good.---Sunkist- 16:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Glad I am very glad we have settled this nasty case and we can leave this unfortunate episode behind us. To prevent anything like this from happening in the near future, I would like to contact you know concerning a few pages I plan on making. I want to make articles about King Arthur III's royal stables (he was a very good horserider) and also an article about the king's cosy old farm in the outdoors, preferably next to some small forest or a lake. I am not familiar with Lovia's geography, do you have a proper location for this? I want to do everything by the book now and avoid trouble! :) BastardRoyale 09:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) There is something rotten in the state of Lovia HRH King Dimitri II it is my sad duty to inform you, that going through the Noble City I find something missing! Where is The royal Theatre of Lovia? Actually I must inform you, that there is no theatre at all in the whole country! But fortunatly I am willing to build you a Theatre. Please guide me to where you want this theatre to be, and I'll start working on asap!. Best regards, your humble servant --Erasmus Hordeum :It's here: Abigail Johnson Theater. 09:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh then it is my sad duty to inform you that this man can not spell :P --Erasmus Hordeum 11:42, June 12, 2010 (CET) :::Who's "this man?" 09:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Me obviously. OKay then bare with me. What about a Royal Acting School? I've found a great location at 25 Long Road Avenue, Long Road, Noble City, Sylvania (SY-NC-LR). Would that be okay??? --Erasmus Hordeum 11:57, June 12, 2010 (CET) :::::You may establish an acting school, sure! I wouldn't add "royal" to it, cause that would mean it's been established by the King himself. Please, give any name to it, something original . 10:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh sorry. Just that I'm living in a monarchy myself and all stuff like that has the title Royal something somthing like the Royal Opera, The Royal Theater, The Royal Ballet etc. etc. Anyway I'll see what I can do :) --Erasmus Hordeum 12:06, June 12, 2010 (CET) ::::Danish, right? I've been there a couple of years ago. Visited Kopenhagen and so. 10:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Big change Could I write that Arthur III became a buddhist in his later years? Its a big change so I decided to ask you first, but since buddhism does not tell of any god(s) Arthur could still be an atheist. BastardRoyale 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :No Buddhism . Sorry, I'd rather keep our family irreligious. 17:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed the widespread atheism. So, I guess the royal family is also 'infected'? Well, I respect that, its your royal family still. :-D BastardRoyale 17:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::If that means that this "family" has been rational enough to denounce witchcraft, political abuse and demagogy through the church and the sacralization of books with old and dubious morals; then I am proud to say we are "infected" 17:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::AMEN! --Rasmusbyg 17:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Our Scandinavian friends are quite irreligious too, aren't they? 17:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am at least :) --Rasmusbyg 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Except for the US,all fully industrialized and welfare nations in the West, are losing religiosity 18:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::PLease say that to our government. The Church and state is still not divided! --Rasmusbyg 18:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :@Dimitri: you probably wont like what I'm about to say but you must admit that the disappearance of a (wrong) moral system without a solid replacement doesn't lead to much good either. Most charity is still religiously motivated and egoism is spread now more than ever. I'm not defending religion here, I'm just saying that the downfall of a functional system without a replacement isn't preferable. 06:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Why 'the downfall of a system'? It used to simple: everyone was religious, and members of a certain community felt closely bound by religion, culture and family ties. Nowadays, everybody has the choice to be either religious, our irreligious, and there is "ietsism", somethingism. Like, I believe there is 'something out there' but is it God, is it Buddha, is it Heaven, Valhalla, what is it? Maybe the eternal hunting grounds of the indians. It could be either that; or nothing at all. Nowadays you have the choice to believe whatever you want to believe. Of course, education is key. BastardRoyale 08:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe that this gap in the moral cohesion of society is one the socialist project must fill. Socialists should put forth their moral system as an alternative to incorrect religious world views and hyper-individualism. 08:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Drabo What are you going to do with drabo? He will never respond on the trial Pierlot McCrooke 18:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :The executive power does not interfere with the Justice and nor do I. I suppose Judge Jefferson will wait a while and then judge the case. 18:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Citizen ? Hey there. Can i get Lovian citizenship now pleas :) --Rasmusbyg 14:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well you'll have to do 50 useful edits then a admin Yuri or Dimi shall grant you this it's the summer the end of the school year They'll be year soon! Marcus Villanova 18:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) History I would love to work on the History of Lovia page, because its a bit small. Would I be allowed to write of one or two historical battles to have taken place in Lovia? What do I need to know about Lovian history first, and how much freedom would I have. I won't change excisting things, just fill in the gaps, but I don't want you to revert all my edits on a page so I ask first. BastardRoyale 11:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, you are not allowed to do that. I have already told you: no history changing . My advice: do what Percy did when we told him he couldn't write his own history; write history (fiction) books. 11:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't plan on changing the history, I plan on expanding it (in cooperation with the community, see the talk page of the article) because the page on Lovian history is pretty damn short, right? It could be (and should be) much longer, thats all. Just filling in the blanks, the gaps in history. Inventing some colourful and interesting men and women as new historical figures. BastardRoyale 11:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I heard and understood you. I don't think we should allow any editor to change our history. Again: it is site regulation that all new edits have to be within the framework of our existing nation. Changes to the framework can only occur if they don't cause major changes to other aspects of our wiki. That is why we prefer that the senior editors control these things carefully; they tend to know how the country works. 12:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand where you are coming from. You founded the wikia, and so you have 'the oldest rights'. But should this 'seniority problem' slow progression and expanding articles? I started the topic at the history article's talk page, so that other members of the community (read: senior members) can give suggestions. Do you have it all worked out in your head already, Lovia's history, or is it something we should all discuss together? It is our fictional country, and we can imagine how the history would have went, together as a community. BastardRoyale 12:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::All right. Let's make a deal: every change you make to any of the framework articles must be voted by the community. Sounds fair and democratic, right? 12:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well it could seriously slow down my productivity, thats for sure. But for the sake of democracy, anything goes! Perhaps its wise opening a dialogue with the community first, and then expand the article. Thats my goal, you see: expanding articles, filling in the gaps and blanks and making Lovian history 'a nice read'. Radically changing the history is definetely not my plan, you needn't worry. BastardRoyale 12:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Founding Fathers I know your busy at the moment but people like BastardRoyal are being difficult and such. Not only him but others are adding random new people to the Founding Fathers list so I think for now you should edit once and then lock the page until things cool down. Not to mention the recent number of visitors i think a IP check or somthing is nessacary. thanks HRH! Marcus Villanova 14:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :He's right, the recent population boom is a good thing but being a bit suspicious couldn't hurt. BTW: I heard your exams are all done with? I have my last tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed! 16:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::His Royal Highness is probably the greatest IP check addict in the entire webosphere! 09:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck to you both! Marcus Villanova 18:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Maps Do you still have SVG versions of your maps? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :If so, could you send them to sjophiki AT hotmail DOT com ? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Knowing Dimi, I think he still has pretty much everything he ever made. 15:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what i did? Apparently somone signed me out by mistake and then when it said "Connect to facebook" I thought it meant to connect to User:Crystalbeastdeck09 but instead make an entirely new account named "User:Micheal Villanova" as you see this was a mistake so don't be alarmed. I won't use the other one anyway. Marcus Villanova 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that's no harm in fact, it shouldn't become a habit but I (and everyone else) understands that it is a misunderstanding. And btw we don't call two users of the same person a suckpuppet when the two accounts aren't used at the same time. Jon Johnson 07:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Apples I'm sure you remember that question you asked me on the (non-)importance of political choice in an absurd world? I tried to answer the question but started talking about apples. The apples were a good concept but I couldn't help noticing you didn't like them all too much. After some lonely moments of musing I found a more satisfying formulation of the idea behind the apples: :The question of the validity or invalidity of human emancipation (and its nature) is of no importance; except for the focus on that emancipation as a condition for responsible philosophy. You'll probably want to read the first cursive part on this page. It might sound a bit like existentialism/pragmatism, the socialist parts are derived from this later on. 13:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Apples? Do you like apples? Well I got her number, how do like them apples? Jon Johnson 14:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::So you got Minnie Driver's number, see if I care. 14:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have not spoken about the identity of our mystery guest, so maybe you ought to wait and see Jon Johnson 15:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think I understand now; a number you only recently re-discovered then? 16:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No we're talking about Diane Delano here :p Jon Johnson 18:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You ain't no ****in' man, ****in' a sixty-year-old lady in pigtails! 09:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Do not talk like that about mountain girl! Jon Johnson 11:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah-yeah, I know; she's your other half and all that hé? 12:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes indeed, and I think we should get two parts of the treasury! Jon Johnson 13:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :No extra share!/We don't pay you to blow of your own god-damn body parts! 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a highly dangerous bomb! But okay mountain girl will be quite about our little enterprise, now let's all have waffles! Jon Johnson 06:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Drop by Do you mind if I would drop by this afternoon? My mom just told me I can play for mailman to deliver something in Overmere. No hard feelings if you can't. 09:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :'msorry, but I won't be home most of the afternoon. I was planning to drive to the bank and so; and then Jol. is coming . Other time amigo 10:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) OWTB Sorry, the last few days there wasn't much happening so I became a bit inactive. I'll read the constitutional changes soon, because it's quite much, I don't know whether I can completely read it now. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ef in het Nederlands (gaat rapper è): Ik heb het net vagelijk overgelezen en ik ben het natuurlijk met het grootste deel niet eens, maar dat zou je al verwacht hebben gehad :) :Ef over de staatwet (Oceana State Law): ik zou het artikel graag toch willen bewaren (dus niet verwijderen!), desnoods als gebruikerspagina, maar ik zie geen reden waarom het eigenlijk uit de hoofdnaamruimte verwijderd wordt. Wat overgeheveld kan worden: ::Enkele belangrijke dingen over Oceana die per wet vastgelegd moeten zijn: ::#The capital of Oceana is Hurbanova. ::# The official languages of Oceana are Lovian English and Oceana. ::# The official seal of Oceana is: this seal, The official flag of Oceana is: this flag, The official color of Oceana is: red. ::Verder: artikelen 2, 3 en 5 (in een herschreven vorm). :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply: * I suppose the proposal will remain in the 1st Chamber for another couple of days, so you still have some time left :) * The article (OSL) will of course be kept. We will put the intro in the past tense and that's it * I'll do my best to rewrite those pieces and somehow incorporate them in the Federal Law (after a vote of course). Won't be much of a problem 18:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Mwahh.. I'm in the minority è ;) :Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You are . But I cannot think of many people who'd oppose small, correct bills about some state symbols or so :) 18:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No, but they will oppose "minor" corrections in the state reform bill (talking about keeping the state law etc :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I support it; I envision a new emblem for Kings that exists out of a bright yellow-colored pair of scissors and a sowing needle on a dark red background. Of course we would also like Tony Babino's version of the International with crazy new lyrics as our state anthem and Santa Claus should become a citizen of honor. (btw: I really support the proposal but just think I'm funny - please don't break the spell) 18:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed, therefore we need it in the law. Otherwise "funny" people will make a mess of the state symbols è ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So it is. 20:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrafice Of The Iconic Dimi, I heard the disappointment in your voice when I said 2001 wasn't in my movie top ten (though 12 isn't to bad; considering the 11th place went to A Clockwork Orange and Eyes Wide Shut and Full Metal Jacket are on the respective 3rd and 4th places). First of all, and I want to be very clear on this one, 2001 is a masterpiece. This bombastic epic of the human kind and all symbolism behind it makes my head spin every time I watch it. Only, when making a list of your favorite movies one has to take multiple things in account: theme, cinematographic aspects, music, actors, narrative, etc. I had to sacrifice the iconic in order to get a 'correct list' that lies close to what I personally feel. The two main criteria were (1) how many times can I watch this movie in a row without getting either bored or nuts and (2) what would I alter or like to see changed? I hope that this clears things up; to think that a film can be made solely by its symbolism, that's vanity - I prefer the all-encompassing movie... 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is your right indeed . My taste is different, of course; but most clearly, I choose to appreciate my movies in another way. I don't want to all-encompassing movie. I want masterpieces. When I look at art (and I'm fond of art these days), I don't want it all in one. Turners, Van Goghs, American romanticists and European surrealists all end up in my "top ten", but none of 'em is all-encompassing. They're masterpieces in their kind. :That's what I seek in movies too. I've come to think movies are not the cumul of their different aspects, like you and Inge've been rating them. If you want to rate movies according to different criteria (and I understand that), I would make these criteria very flexible. Flexible as in: "in this movie, the cinematographic aspects make it a masterwork, and therefore, they have more 'value'". You get the idea? 18:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, that's what we do. We use the same categories but give different scores because it is the value you personally adhere to that specific aspect that counts. I give 2001 and 8/10 on the narrative whereas Inge gave it a 5/10. With all-encompassing I just mean the feeling that I don't miss anything at all in the movie. 18:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Right right . My taste definitely differs from yours and Inge's. Although I absolutely LOVE Pulp Fiction, Into The Wild or The Godfather, the quintessential Dimitri movies ought to be 2001 or Otto e mezzo, cinematographic and self-referential experimental movies. 18:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't mind; I differ from Inge too. That's only natural, each having different fav's but appreciating the same movies. Inge has American Beauty and Il Postino, I have Pulp Fiction and Eyes Wide Shut so you can have 2001 and 8 1/2. 18:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Most likely, it will be 8 1/2 and then 2001. My passion for Otto is still growing ;). I suppose many Kubricks will end up in my top 20 or so. Problem is I haven't recently seen those "super movies". Hitchcock's Psycho or Vertigo; Citizen Kane; all of it seen years ago. 18:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Though I certainly appreciated Citizen Kane for the innovation (thumbs up for Welles) I don't consider it to be one of my favorites. I guess I'm in between you and Inge, in search for symbolism behind the everyday story. I make a difference between a good movie and one that I like. 18:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I had expected more of it too. Nevertheless, a classic. You seen Casablanca or any of those 40s classics? 18:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I'm focusing on 80's and 90's non-English movies now. The search for balance doesn't go well with oldies. 18:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My knowledge of the 80s/90s is really petite. Sixties goes better on me ^^ 18:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Iconic Dimitri, Storytelling Ingmar and Universal Joeri - that will be a fun party. I hate to disappoint you (again) but my italian movie hasn't much depth. It is however full of communist propaganda, so maybe you do like it? That also counts for Inge's. 18:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's alright with me . There are masterpieces without depth, I suppose . Anyway, shall I bring 8 1/2? Or should I look for another Italian? I do have La Dolce Vita at home (from the library), but I haven't seen it yet and the box says it's Fellini's "meest toegankelijke film" - I don't like that 18:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Definitely Otto E Mezzo; I want to see it again and Inge really needs to see him. He hates 2001 but loves Blue Velvet (hit me) so I don't know what he'll think of it. 18:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Otto e mezzo it is then. 20:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You've got mail You do have mail from me Pierlot McCrooke 20:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know. I'll send you a reply tomorrow. 21:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand Why was my GPA article silly? What's wrong with having an organization that protects Noble City from Godzilla attacks? Please write back Cloverfield monster 17:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster :Well, tho' this site is fiction, is is meant to be realistic fiction. The idea is that everything that happens in Lovia could take place if the country actually existed. If you're not happy with that, maybe you should join another wiki like this one Semyon E. Breyev 18:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right. The idea is also that we work on one common fictional country, and therefore we cannot allow people to add funny stories to articles that change everything else. First of all, it is important to consult the community. Secondly, we wish to be "realistic" in what we do. Godzilla doesn't really fit in. 18:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC)